Perfect Chaos
by Always34682
Summary: Post-Hogwarts Hinny. What happens when Ginny finds a letter from Cho in Harry's house? I suck at summaries. There's more than what the summary leads you to think there is, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Hinny fanfic. I do not own anything except the plot. As you will be able to tell, Lavender Brown is not dead, and I am not sure if this will be important or not. Please r/r, and thank you for those of you who actually bothered to read this. =)**

"Close your eyes." Harry said to Ginny, grinning, who only crossed her arms.

"Not until you tell me where we're going." She had been pestering Harry for hours, ever since he had told her that he was taking her to an amazing restaurant for dinner. They had been dating for six years, and Ginny had never been with anyone who made her happier.

Michael Corner and Dean Tomas were great boys, honestly, but they didn't understand Ginny the way Harry did. Harry was loving and caring, but he didn't obsess over doing every little thing to make her life easier. He gave her space if she needed to be alone, and was always there to comfort her if she needed it. He could tell when she was really okay, and when she was just saying it so he wouldn't worry. Ginny loved Harry more than any of the other boys combined. He was perfect for her.

Now, as Harry smiled down at her, she couldn't help but give in. She closed her eyes, and felt one of his hands cover them to make sure she didn't peek, and took her hand with his other. She braced herself, but still felt her stomach swirl with nausea as they disapparated out of Harry's house in Godric's Hollow. After a moment, the ground slammed into her feet, cold and hard, and she winced slightly. She never was going to get used to that. When she felt his hand lift from her face, she blinked a couple of times to regain her bearings, and laughed when she saw the familiar carved wooden sign.

"The Three Broomsticks, Harry?" She kissed his cheek. "Really fancy. I should have worn my dress robes." Ginny had chosen to wear her light blue robes over a green blouse and jeans.

He laughed with her, and still snickering, they walked in, his arm around her shoulders. Harry selected a long rectangular table by the window, flagged down Madame Rosmerta and ordered two butterbeers.

"Why is the table so big?" Ginny asked.

"You'll see." He said and kissed her on the top of her head. When they were waiting for the drinks to arrive, he reached across the table and took her hand. Ginny felt heat rush into her cheeks as he stared into her eyes. She stared into his emerald depths, and he gazed back at her, his eyes filled with love.

She leaned in just the slightest bit closer.

He leaned across the table, cupped her face in his hands, and brought it close to his. Ginny could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and hoped he couldn't hear it beating. Their lips were just a hair away when their moment was ruined by a loud clonk as a very flustered Madame Rosmerta set two mugs teeming with steaming butterbeer on the table.

"Sorry for the delay," she said, obviously not realizing that she had just interrupted a special moment; "a pot of boiling butterbeer overflowed in the kitchens. It caused quite a mess. That blasted bartender forgot to turn off the heat…" She walked away, muttering something about how she had been meaning to get more house elves in the kitchen. Ginny looked at Harry, whose eyes were light with laughter, and they both burst into silent giggles. Ginny regained her composure rather quickly as other customers were glaring at them, but when she looked at Harry, he was still hunched over in his seat, his shoulders shaking. She reached across the table and tapped his arm.

"Harry!" She said. "Harry, people are staring." Harry sat up in his seat, and took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Right," he said, "well, now that that's over, Ginny Weasley, I do believe we were on a date."

"So we were." Ginny replied dryly. He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but grin back. She looked into his eyes again, and got lost in the pools of emerald.

"Ginny Weasley," he whispered, "I love you."

If her face wasn't red already, it most certainly was now. Their faces were just inches apart.

Ginny's voice was just above a murmur. "I love you too."

Ginny closed her eyes as Harry brought her face to his. When their lips touched, she felt a butterfly erupt in her stomach. Then another, and another. Butterflies were an understatement. She felt hippogriffs flapping around. Even though they had been dating for three years, she still got nervous and insecure when he kissed her. She had spent the first few years at Hogwarts completely infatuated with him, and was crushed when he didn't return the feelings. So she gave up and dated other boys. After he had kissed her when she was in her fifth year, she couldn't believe that he, Harry Potter, actually liked her. Her thoughts (and their kiss) was interrupted by a very loud, very deliberate cough right next to them, and they shot apart immediately. When she recognized the voice, she groaned inwardly and slowly turned her head to look at her brother, who looked like he was about to explode with laughter. Behind him was Hermione, who was looking quite amused.

"Sorry we're late." Ron said, letting out a little laughter. "Now that we're here, can you keep the snogging to a minimum?" Hermione snorted, blushed, and sat next to Ginny, and Ron took a seat across from Hermione, next to Harry. Ginny smiled as she saw Neville and his girlfriend Hannah Abbot walk through the door and towards their table, followed closely by Luna and Rolf Scamander.

"Oh hello everyone!" Luna said dreamily. "Harry, your head is absolutely infested with Nargles!" Everyone laughed, and Madame Rosmerta hurried over, looking very frustrated, strands of limp, straggly hair falling in her face.

"Anything…to…drink?" she panted, trying to catch her breath. Ron spoke up first.

"Five butterbeers for them," he said, "and two firewhiskies for me." Hermione punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Six butterbeers, NO firewhisky," she said, glaring at Ron, who smiled sheepishly in return. Madame Rosmerta rushed away, muttering "Six…butterbeers – no – six firewhiskies – no –"

Harry chuckled and reached across the table to take Ginny's hand. She stared adoringly into his bright green eyes. He leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips. Ron snorted.

"Who are you," he joked, "and what have you done with my annoyingly loud sister?"

She leaned across the table and smacked him on the arm, her face flushing.

"Shut up," she replied, a scowl on her face, "It's not like you've never snogged anyone in public!" and eyed Hermione meaningfully. Ron rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. They spent a couple of awkward moments in silence before Luna piped up.

"I ran into Seamus and Dean the other day," she said dreamily. "They were wondering if the D.A. would be getting together anytime soon, like a reunion. Have you thought about that at all Harry?" Ginny turned her gaze onto Harry, who was looking quite conflicted. She knew for a fact that he had been thinking about it, that, in fact, he had come very close to calling a reunion meeting, but had decided not to in the end, because he thought it would be too hard for everyone to face each other after losing so many members.

"Um, well, you see, Luna, I don't really think-" He was cut off by Madame Rosmerta, who all but dropped six butterbeers on the table, whisking away Harry and Ginny's empty mugs, and left without a word, not even bothering to wait for thanks. Ginny raised her mug to her mouth, scorching her tongue with the simmering liquid. She quickly pulled it away from her face with a cry of pain, slopping butterbeer on her shirt.

"Damn it!" She fumbled around for her wand, and cleaned up the mess with one wave. She looked around at everyone's grinning faces and scowled, her face burning with embarrassment; only causing them to burst into laughter. She glared at them, but couldn't help but laugh too. She felt other customers' annoyed stares surrounding them, and one couple, after glaring viciously at them, even got up and left. But for one time, she didn't care.

After much laughter, butterbeer, and talk about former classmates – "I heard that Lavender Brown went on a date with Seamus," Hannah said – they bid their goodbyes. Neville and Hannah apparated away, Ron and Hermione went who-knows-where to do who-knows-what, Luna and Rolf walked further into Hogsmeade, discussing methods of how to repel Nargles. Harry grinned at Ginny.

"Do you want to come back to my house with me?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Ginny said. "I'd have to tell Mum, and then of course she'd send George or Ron or someone else to spy on me, and then-" she broke off when she saw Harry's smile slightly waver. "Or maybe I'll just tell her later," she said, returning Harry's smile, leaning into his chest. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. She turned so she was facing him and put her arms around his neck. She leaned upward, their lips about to touch, when:

_Flash!_ Ginny blinked. When the bright white light cleared, Ginny saw Rita Skeeter standing before them, dressed in shockingly pink robes, her quick-quotes quill in her hand. Ginny felt dread flood her body, and she took a small step closer to Harry.

"Harry!" Rita greeted him like they were old friends, a sickening smile spread across her face. "It's been much too long, much too long indeed!" – "Not long enough!" Harry muttered, and Rita Skeeter pretended not to hear – "Would you care to introduce me to your little friend? Oh! I know you! You're Ronald Weasley's sister!" Ginny felt Harry's arm squeeze a little tighter around her.

"So sorry, but we really must be going," said Harry, not sounding sorry at all. He actually sounded quite angry.

"It was so nice to see you," Ginny said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, and without another word, they disapparated back to Godric's Hollow. Once inside Harry's house, Harry pounded on the wall with his fist.

"I hate her," he practically yelled. "Now she's going to write an article about me dating my best friend's sister, and make up a bunch of drama between me and Ron that never happened and…" he trailed off and sank into a couch, looking defeated. Ginny stood next to him.

"Should I go make some tea?" She asked, feeling useless. "Or should I get some pumpkin juice, or-"

"Can you stay here?" Harry asked, looking up.

"O-of course," Ginny answered, sitting down next to him. She put her arm around him, and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her cheek. When she looked up at him, all of the anger had gone from his eyes, replaced by love. She leaned forward and kissed him, and he kissed her back. She remembered something about sending an owl to her mum to let her know that she was staying over at Harry's. She decided it could wait. She kissed Harry fiercely, and he responded with just as much enthusiasm.

Their kiss was interrupted by an owl flying through the window and pecking Harry's arm. Harry jerked backwards, and Ginny toppled onto him. She scrambled off him and he sat up, a large grin spreading across his face.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny yelled, her cheeks flushed bright red. "I'm going to kill that bloody owl!" Harry chuckled and put five knuts in the pouch on the owl's leg in return for the letter clamped in its beak. He looked at the paper, the Daily Prophet, and quickly turned it over on the coffee table. The bird flew out the window before Ginny could reach her wand.

"Well," she sighed, "Now that that was interrupted, I might as well tell mum where I am before she goes mental." She scribbled a quick note and rolled it up.

Mum,

I'm at Harry's. I will be spending the night here.

Please don't freak out.

Love you,

Ginny

She found Harry's new owl, Sirius, in the kitchen and attached the note to his leg. After giving him a treat, he flew off, gliding into the window before regaining his bearings and flew out the window, only to get stuck in a tree right outside. She groaned. He was just like Errol, their old family owl. She walked back to the living room, where Harry was still sitting on the couch, smiling at her like a madman.

"You're cute when you're mad," he said, letting out a snicker. She punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Shut up," she could feel her face turning pink.

His grin only grew even bigger. "I do believe we were in the middle of something," he whispered, leaning forward so his lips grazed her cheek. She turned her head slightly so he was kissing her lightly. He moved his hands behind her head and snogged her harder.

Time flew by. To Ginny it could have been minutes, hours, weeks, there was no telling. Their lips moved back and forth against each other like a song. Ginny knotted her fingers in his hair, and he ran his hands through hers. After what seemed like days, they pulled apart, grinning like idiots. Ginny curled her feet up under her, leaning her head on Harry's chest, and he drew circles on her back rhythmically. She closed her eyes and let the waves of sleep wash over her, still smiling.

**Thank you to those of you who took the time to read this! Please r/r, and keep reading because I plan on updating soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bellatrix was standing over her, a sick, twisted smile on her face. Harry was on the ground, writhing in pain. Ginny tried to scream, but no sound came out. Bellatrix howled with laughter and pointed her wand at Harry._

_"Crucio!" She yelled gleefully. Harry screamed and yelled in pain. Ginny tried to get up, to get her wand, to do anything that might help Harry, but she was frozen. She screamed inside as Harry moaned in pain on the ground. Bellatrix laughed at Ginny's failed efforts and Harry's pain._

_"Help me Ginny!" Harry yelled. "You'd really let me die? Get up! DO SOMETHING!" Ginny felt tears well up in her eyes, but they wouldn't spill over. Bellatrix pointed her wand at Harry again._

_"Avada Kedavra!" She shrieked, and Harry's body went still. Ginny was able to scream. She yelled herself hoarse at the sight of Harry's unmoving body. Bellatrix was obviously taking pleasure in watching Ginny's pain. Finally she pointed her wand at Ginny._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

"Ginny!" Harry's worried voice woke her. "Ginny! Are you okay?" Ginny gasped for breath. There was no Bellatrix. Bellatrix was dead, and Harry was right next to her, very much alive. She was not dead. She forced a smile.

"I'm fine," she reassured him, trying to make her voice as calm as possible. "It was just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny didn't know why, but Harry's words brought back the whole dream, and every little detail. The sight of Harry's limp body lying on the floor. Bellatrix's deranged smile as she pointed her wand at Ginny.

Ginny hiccupped and Harry drew her closer. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Harry whispered into her ear.

Then, Ginny saw _The Daily Prophet_ on the coffee table and picked it up. She groaned when she saw the headline:

**The Chosen One spotted with Ginevra Weasley: A new Mrs. Potter?**

_Harry Potter, age eighteen_ – "I'm twenty!" Harry angrily exclaimed – _was spotted getting close to a certain Ginevra Weasley yesterday afternoon. It just so happens that Ginevra Weasley is the sister of Ronald Weasley, the noted quidditch player, and best friend of Potter. Will this new romance affect Potter and Ronald Weasley's friendship?_

_Also, Hermione Granger was recently spotted with Ronald Weasley. Granger, who was rumored to have a romance with both Potter and Bulgarian quidditch player Viktor Krum, seems to have quite a thing for quidditch players. Will Weasley's and Granger's romance affect Weasley's and Potter's friendship even further? Stay tuned to find out!_

"I'm going to kill Rita Skeeter!" Ginny growled. Harry's face darkened.

"Not if I get to her first!" He said, scowling. Ginny smiled. Harry was so cute when he looked like he was going to kill someone. She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. His dark demeanor dissolved and was replaced by a grin. An owl flew threw the window, dropped a letter on the table and flewout. It was addressed to Ginny. She opened it.

Dear Ginny,

Thank you for telling me where you were, although by the time I recieved your owl, I was already quite worried. Do you know where Ron is? He didn't come home last night either, and I suspect he is with Hermione. Please come home by 11:30 at the latest.

Love,

Mum

Ginny glanced at the clock. It was eight-thirty.

"Well," she said, "I still have about three hours before I have to apparate home." Harry smiled.

"Three hours is plenty of time," he murmured, pulling her closer. Ginny felt the hippogriffs flap and stomp around in her stomach again, on a rampage, and she tensed up involuntarily. He released her immediately, his expression becoming worried.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"You make me nervous. I actually feel a bit like I'm going to puke right now." Ginny blurted out. When she comprehended what she had just said, she blushed. Why had she said that? She had just admitted how she had felt about him since the first time she met him.

She looked at his face. Instead of laughing like she had expected he looked relieved.

"Oh, thank God!" He sighed. Ginny felt her face screw up in confusion.

"Are you mental?" She asked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

" I only meant that I thought you were upset about something else, like…" He trailed off, glancing quickly at the coffee table, leaving Ginny even more confused than when he had started talking. She opened her mouth to ask him about it, but he got there first.

"Never mind," he brushed it off. "Just forget about it." Ginny thought this was a bit odd, but she ignored it and let Harry draw her in again. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tight. She let her mind drift off again, but was shaken back to her senses by something wet dripping on her head. She looked up, and was shocked to see tears running down his face. She was about to ask him what was wrong, but realized that he was asleep. Then he screamed. Then again and again. Ginny was now shaking him frantically, trying to wake him from his nightmare. His shapeless screams formed into a name. _Her_ name.

"Ginny! Ginny!" He yelled over and over again in his sleep. Ginny drew her wand.

"I'm really, really sorry about this Harry," she said, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

_Levicorpus! _She thought, and Harry flew upward and upside down, dangling in the air by his ankle. His eyes flew open, and she recited the countercurse. He dropped down onto the couch, trembling. Ginny had a feeling it didn't have anything to do with the fact that he had just been hoisted upside down in the air. He righted himself, and looked wildly around.

"Ginny!" His voice was hoarse from yelling so much in his sleep. "Dementors- Ginny! Wake up!" He was sobbing now, still half in his dream. Ginny put her arms around him, and whispered in hushed tones.

"I'm here, Harry, I'm here. It was just a dream." He looked around, and when he realized that he wasn't in his dream anymore, Ginny felt his body relax and he sank back into the couch. She leaned back into his chest, and he kissed her cheek. She looked at the clock again. It was ten.

"We have an hour and a half left," She said in a cheerful voice, trying to raise Harry's spirits. He looked a bit hollow, like some of the life in him had been sucked out.

"Come on, Harry," she coaxed. "I'm still here. Nothing is going to happen to you or me." Harry shook his head, as if trying to get something out of it, and his eyes cleared.

"I think I have an extra Nimbus 2001 somewhere around here." he said, brightening. "Do you want to race?"

Ginny smiled. "Winner gets ten Galleons!" She was glad that Harry was back to himself. It had been a very weird ten minutes.

Harry stood up and disappeared up the stairs. Ginny's mind raced. What had he been about to say before he fell asleep? Why would he be glad that he made her nervous? Had he been worried that she was going to say something else? If so, what? She made up her mind to ask him when he got down. Then she spotted a letter on the table. It was addressed to Harry. From Cho. It was already open, and the letter looked like it had been shoved back inside, like Harry had been reading it before she woke up, and had put it away quickly, like he hadn't wanted her to see it. She took it out carefully, like it might explode any second, and unfolded it.

Harry,

I feel awful about what happened. You know that now, I only think of you as a friend. Can we get together later to talk about it? Please consider, and I hope Ginny's taking it well.

See you soon,

Cho

Harry ran down the stairs, a broom in his hand, a fake smile plastered on his face. Ginny plucked up her courage and said,

"What did you think I was going to say when I said you made me nervous? Oh, and, um what did Cho mean by 'I hope Ginny's taking it well? When did you see Cho?" Harry looked confused for a second, but once he comprehended what she had said, his face went ashen, and his gaze flew to the card in her hands.

"So," He said, his voice cracking. "Do you w-wanna go a-and play quidditch now?"

"You can tell me," she said, annoyed. "I won't get mad."

Harry looked exasperated and scared at the same time. "Can we talk about this later?"

Ginny's face was a thunderstorm, but she tried to make her voice light and playful. "No. Just tell me now."

Harry's face was pleading. "Just forget about it!"

"What part of "no more secrets" do you not understand?" Ginny was furious. After the war, he had swore that he would never keep anything from her, and she would tell him everything. "I told you all of my darkest secrets, and you think that it's fair to keep this one thing from me?"

Harry made a desperate grab for the letter, but she pulled it away forcefully. He snapped.

"God! You're so annoying! This is MY house! If you won't forget about the stupid letter, then just leave!"

"Okay; I will!" Ginny stormed out of the door, but she didn't apparate home right away. She sank down onto her knees and let the tears run down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, so JKR, please don't sue me!**

Harry POV

Harry felt like a complete arse. Not only had he yelled at his (now ex) girlfriend, he had broken up with her, and when she had left, she tore his heart in half and took it with her. She was probably already home, telling Ron and Mrs. Weasley what he had done. He pounded on the wall. There was the sound of breaking glass as three of the pictures on the wall fell to the ground and shattered. He bent down and picked up the picture closest to him. It was one of Ginny, who was smiling broadly and laughing. He remembered that picture. It had been taken on their first real date. He broke down and cried his eyes out. He stood there, leaning against the wall, holding the picture and sobbing for what seemed like forever. At least it was better than Ginny knowing the truth. About a half hour later, he pulled himself together, and managed to stop crying. He needed fresh air. He stumbled towards the front door and pulled it open. There was an immediate, though small, improvement. A walk around the neighborhood would help clear his mind. If anyone saw him, the puffy, red eyes could be chalked up to allergies. But there was no mistaking the deep pain in them, like a wounded animal. He decided that it would be better to walk around his house instead. When he turned the corner, he was shocked to see that Ginny was still there. He made up his mind. He had to tell her. Even though she'd probably never forgive her, there was even a higher probability that she would never speak to him again if he didn't tell her.

"Ginny…" he began weakly, but as soon as his eyes met hers, she disapparated. "Wait!" Harry yelled, but she was already gone, leaving nothing but seven-foot hedges lining his garden. He beat his fists against the side of his house, feeling like a git. He _was _a git. He was never going to be able to explain himself, and he would probably never have another good moment with Ginny again. The memories were overwhelming him. The confusion and fear when Ginny asked him about Cho. The desperation in his voice when he told her to forget about it. The hurt in Ginny's eyes when he told her to leave. He disgusted himself. He was no longer sad, but angry. Not at Ginny, of course. He was mad at himself, that letter, the world. He didn't blame Cho, of course. It was him who had kissed her. He let that memory consume him as well.

He had been in Hogsmeade about two weeks before. He had drunk more Firewhisky than normal, and was a bit loopy. He had run into Cho while drunkenly roaming the streets, and she had taken him back to her house. She had some antidotes for Firewhisky there, as her muggle boyfriend had developed an infatuation for it ever since he had found out that she was a witch. After he came to his senses, he felt horrible. He apologized profusely for the trouble he had caused her, but she brushed it off, saying that she was glad to do anything for a friend, and it kind of made up for the way she had treated him in his fifth year. She had brewed him some coffee, her new muggle obsession, and sat down next to him. She had looked so pretty, and Harry didn't know what he would have done without her. Before he realized what he was doing, his lips were on hers. He had jerked away immediately. They had both apologized profusely, and Harry had left after they had promised to work things out between them later.

Now, as Harry was now beating up a maple tree in his garden, he heard a loud _pop!_ And looked up hopefully. Maybe Ginny had come back, to hear him out, to apologize, anything. Instead, it was Ron, with Hermione, both looking completely exhausted, and worried. Hermione spoke first.

"HaveyouseenGinny?" Harry had a hard time deciphering what she said, as she talked so fast. Or perhaps, in his depressed state, his brain wasn't working properly. It seemed like ages before he could muster up the energy to speak.

"Umm….er…no… well, um, we kind of got into a fight," he explained slowly, "And, well…she left…. Didn't she go home and tell you?" Ron looked more worried than ever.

"Well, mate, that's why we're here," he said nervously, his face sheet white. "We hoped it was just a malfunction or something, but, when she didn't come home this morning, well Mum checked that clock of hers, and," Harry knew what Ron was going to say before he said it. "Ginny's in mortal danger."

What had Harry done? If he hadn't yelled at Ginny, she wouldn't have left. If she hadn't left she wouldn't be in danger. He couldn't help but blame himself. He leaned against the tree, his head in his hands. An unfamiliar owl flew overhead, and dropped a letter addressed to Harry. He opened it with shaking hands, and felt sick when he read the note inside.

Guess who?

Forbidden Forest.

Twelve o'clock tonight.

Otherwise, kiss your girlfriend goodbye.

Harry looked at Ron, who read the note over Harry's shoulder. They looked at each other and said at the same time, "Malfoy."

**A/N: Please R/R! Reviews are my motivation!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please don't hurt me. I have a _little_ procrastination problem. But when I was procrastinating (I really didn't want to finish my math), I thought : How better to procrastinate than to write a new chapter of this story? Please don't kill me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

Ginny POV

Merlin, she was such an idiot! Not only had she walked out of Harry's house, she had allowed herself to be captured. By none other than Draco Malfoy. How that idiotic git had managed to kidnap her was beyond Ginny. Now, she was in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, blindfolded and half-unconscious, unable to wake herself completely. She could barely make out the blurry figure of Malfoy pacing the ground in front of her and muttering to himself. Ginny had always known he was a nutter. She dwelled on her thoughts, since she seemed to be unable to do anything else. Merlin, why had she picked a fight with Harry? It was entirely her fault.

And then, where else had she disapparated to but Knockturn bloody Alley? Why had she even gone there in the first place? She vaguely remembered something about wanting to get away from Rita Skeeter and her damn quick-notes quill.

_She had gone the one place she knew Rita Skeeter and her revolting little posse wouldn't dare to venture. She had ended up in a small pub that she had only been in once before (on a dare, and she had been under Harry's invisibility cloak the whole time). After about five Firewhiskies, she had (being the idiot she was) stumbled out into the deserted streets after dark. In her drunken stupor, she didn't even notice the other pair of footsteps echoing behind her. She hardly recognized the slight cough behind her. But she could most certainly tell who was behind her, though, when the cold drawl spoke._

_"Where's Potter?" Draco had asked, spitting out Potter like it was a vomit flavoured Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. "Didn't leave you alone, did he?" A wicked grin had spread across his face as he said the last part. "Didn't anyone tell you that it's dangerous to walk alone at night, especially here?" She had tried to come up with a response, preferably a clever one, but the only thing she could manage was_

_"Uhhhht… Puhhhhhh… Ummmmm…" Not one of her finer moments. Draco had forcefully grabbed her wrist and disapparated, not caring that four of Ginny's fingernails had been Splinched, along with her left eyebrow. He had force-fed her a very powerful sleeping draught, and dragged her into a little clearing near the edge of the Forest. Of course, he had put a Muffliato spell on the area, so nobody would be able to hear her when she woke up, and he had been talking to himself ever since, taking regular intervals to make sure she was still asleep._

She wasn't sure if she was awake, or asleep, or somewhere in between. Malfoy was a bloody lunatic. She knew that if Harry didn't come to get her by midnight, Malfoy would most likely kill her. But, if Harry did come, Malfoy would most likely kill him. Deep down, she really wanted Harry to come. She pushed that thought away, feeling selfish. She wouldn't let Harry die for her. She'd find a way out of the blasted forest. She just needed to _completely wake up! _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud _crack!_ And Harry James Potter was standing in front of her in the flesh. Malfoy's gaze flew straight to Harry, and he smirked.

"I see you came," he chuckled like a maniac.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ginny couldn't see Harry, but his voice was full of contempt, mixed with exhaustion, worry, and… fear? "Where's Ginny?" Ginny wanted to scream, yell, let him know somehow that she was _there, _behind him, but she was still immobilized. Malfoy's wicked grin spread even wider.

"Turn around, Potter." Malfoy looked at Harry like he was an imbecile. Harry turned slowly, as if trying not to look, trying not to believe what was lying on the ground in a heap before him.

"G-Ginny?" Harry's voice was barely a whisper. Ginny tried to move. Anything, even a simple eye twitch would be an improvement. But she just lay there like a rag doll, useless. She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell, _Harry watch out! Malfoy! Behind you!_ But she could only lie there as Malfoy uttered the words.

"Crucio!" Harry barely had time to dive out of the way, and the curse hit a tree not two centimeters above Ginny's head. If she could have, she would have screamed.

Harry POV

Harry almost yelled, but he was too shaken up. If the curse had been aimed one centimeter lower, it would have hit Ginny. Ginny.

He had barely had enough time to comprehend the lump lying on the ground in front of him. At first, he hadn't believed it was her. It was just some kind of sick joke. Ginny would pop out from behind him, laughing, and tell him it wasn't true. It couldn't be true. But the fiery red hair lying around her like a blanket was unmistakable. Not to mention her face, eyes open but unmoving, just the slightest of breaths exhaling her mouth. He felt anger surge up inside of him. This was Ginny lying crumpled on the ground. This was Malfoy laughing over her pain, over his struggle. This was him whipping out his wand and shouting the first spell that came to mind.

"Stupefy!" Malfoy's shocked face went flying backwards into a tree. Harry rushed over to Ginny, trying in vain to revive her. He tried everything he could think of, but she remained silent and still, except for the slight rise and fall of her chest. He was shaking her desperately, hoping for anything, when Malfoy came to his senses a few feet behind him. Malfoy planned to sneak upon Harry, when his plan of stealth was foiled by a loud _crack!_ Malfoy had stepped on a twig, breaking the silence between Harry's sobs. Harry turned around, picked his wand up off the ground, and he and Malfoy were soon engaged in a vicious duel. There were curses flying everywhere, and a tree near Ginny fell to the ground with a very loud _THUMP!_ Harry swore, and placed a protective enchantment around Ginny so she wouldn't get hurt.

Malfoy had been momentarily frozen in place by fear of the noise, but came to his senses as soon as Harry pointed his wand back at him, and they began dueling once more. Harry felt himself weakening, and as he grew weaker, Malfoy seemed to grow stronger, each of his spells becoming more and more difficult to block. Maybe e should just give in. Let Malfoy kill him, let him kill Ginny. Harry snapped back to reality as soon as the thought hit him. He might give himself up, but he would never, ever let Malfoy come near Ginny again. The succession of spells that followed were so horrible, Harry could barely believe that they existed, much less that Malfoy knew them. Harry just barely managed to block the last spell that Malfoy had cast, and was contemplating taking Ginny and apparating home, but he remembered that Malfoy would just grab on and _then _kill them. Of course, Ginny was barely alive as it was. He didn't know what he would do.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and Harry braced himself for the impact of the next terrible spell Malfoy had decided to attack him with, but it never came. Instead, Draco was lying on the ground, stiff as a board, and, when Harry turned around, Ginny was standing there, wand extended, looking furious.

"You GIT!" She yelled at Malfoy, who was lying before Harry's feet. To anyone else, she would look quite mad. Her hair was sticking out everywhere, she was half-covered in dirt, and the expression on her face _was kind of _mental. But Harry had never seen anything more beautiful.

Ginny POV

She had put the full body-bind curse on Draco. Yes, it was something that even second years knew how to do, but it was the only thing that came to her mind when she had jumped up. She didn't know what caused her to wake completely. Maybe it was seeing Harry so hurt, maybe it was seeing Malfoy so gleeful, maybe the potion had just worn off, she would never know, because the next thing she remembered was pulling Harry along with her into the forest, as she knew that Malfoy would not stay petrified for long. Harry's legs were longer than Ginny's, but she was faster, so they were running next to each other, running away from Malfoy's crashing sprint coming from about five yards behind them. Damn, that boy was fast.

"Ginny…" Harry panted. "…need to tell you…. That letter… So sorry…" Ginny appreciated his attempts to apologize, but he really was being idiotic.

"Not really the time!" She gritted her teeth and ran faster, if it were even possible. "Harry, concentrate. I don't want to get Splinched." She took Harry's hand and disapparated to the first place she could think of, and stepped away from a shell-shocked Harry as they stood in front of Number Four, Privet Drive.

**Reviews = rainbows, unicorns, Hinny, Romione, candy, and marshmallows. In other words, please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Um... Hi. *Hides behind chair* Okay, I know I haven't updated in like two weeks, but life has been out to get me. I'm dead serious (pun intended). I will hopefully be updating more often, and a huge thank you to those of you who bother to read this, because I'm pretty sure it sucks, as it is my first fanfiction, and therefore... sucks. There are probably lots of spelling errors, but I wrote the majority of this at like two in the morning.**

Harry was shaking like a leaf. His eyes were as wide as moons and he looked as if he had been hit over the head with a brick. At first, Ginny attributed this to the fact that he had spent ten years of his life sleeping in the broom cupboard of the very house that they were standing in front of. But when he collapsed to the ground and started screaming, Ginny knew it was much more than that.

When she bent down to try and move him inside, he awkwardly lurched away, like her touch had burned him. She levitated him into the house and onto a couch. He wouldn't stop yelling, so Ginny put a muffling spell around the house so none of the neighbors would come to see what was wrong. She racked her mind for a spell that could do this to him. The Cruciatus curse came to mind, but she pushed it away quickly. If Harry had been hit with the curse, it would have taken effect immediately. This spell had taken at the very least ten minutes to harm Harry. She was contemplating what to do when the screaming stopped. At first she was relieved. Harry was okay! For whatever reason, the pain had disappeared! Then, she noticed an absence of something very important, and her heart dropped, and she felt her head spin with fear. Harry had stopped screaming. He had also stopped breathing.

Ginny took him to St. Mungo's. She didn't dare try apparition. She didn't want to worsen his condition. It had taken at least fifteen minutes to get him out of the house, and about a half-hour later, she hauled him out of the car she had "borrowed" from the driveway. To be fair, she had spent the majority of the time trying to figure out how to drive the stupid thing. When she got in the hospital, she levitated him as fast as she could over to the witch at the table.

"I don't know what hit him, but he ten minutes after he was cursed, he started shaking and screaming, and then he just stopped breathing, and I don't know what happened!" She said, but she doubted the witch could comprehend anything she was saying, she was talking so fast. "Please tell me you can heal him!" The witch raised her eyebrows in surprise as she glanced over her spectacles to get a good look at Harry, who was a still as the table he was lying on. Ginny picked up his hand, and was shocked to find that it was ice-cold, despite the hot weather and the lack of air-conditioning.

"Is that Harry P- " the witch began, her eyes as wide as moons.

"Yes, you blithering idiot!" Ginny exploded. "Just MAKE HIM BREATHE!" The witch looked at her disdainfully, and Ginny wanted to rip her head off for taking such a long time when her (ex) boyfriend wasn't bloody BREATHING!

"We'll see what we can do." The witch said in a slow drawl, which only infuriated Ginny more. "Can't you read?" She said, rolling her eyes at Ginny's unmoving form. "Fourth floor. Next!" The witch called, even there was nobody else there, as it was about three in the morning.

Ginny hurried Harry up to the fourth floor – Spell Damage – and a young, kind looking healer, with long, smooth hair as white as snow pulled up into a ponytail, and deep gold eyes, which were filled with worry at Harry's predicament.

"You'd better let me take him," she said, her voice filled with concern. Ginny passed Harry over to her – her nametag stated that her name was Lilac – and she hurried down the hallway, her footsteps echoing loudly. Ginny followed after her as fast as she could, but was soon stopped by the all-mighty door that was swinging in her face. She tried as hard as she could to open it, but there seemed to be some enchantment.

She looked to the side of the door, and sighed when she saw that the visiting hours were from eight in the morning to eight-thirty in the evening. She didn't want to go back to the Burrow, but she didn't want to go back to Harry's house either, so she sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall, and let the great waves of sleep wash over her. She had no dreams that night – or morning –, but the image of Harry's smile was imprinted behind her eyelids.

When Ginny woke up, she had no idea where she was, and there was someone shaking her shoulders gently. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and looked up to a pair of yellow eyes. _Lilac. _the name flashed in Ginny's mind. Suddenly the early morning's events hit her like a tidal wave. She jumped to her feet, and the pretty healer barely avoided getting hit by Ginny's flailing arm.

"Where's Harry? Is he okay? Can I see him?" Ginny bombarded Lilac with the questions, not giving her time to answer. Ginny heard a familiar chuckle and turned to see that the door was open, and sitting on a bed, paler than a vampire, was Harry. She didn't care that about ten healers had gathered at the sounds of her shouted questions, and raced over to Harry, knelt by him, and, holding his hand, started crying softly. Harry squeezed her hand in surprise, and they both spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Ginny snapped her head up, and saw that he was on the verge of tears as well.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about," her voice sounded broken, like a piano chord without one of the keys. "It was me who pushed you too far. You obviously didn't want to talk about it, and I was being stupid. It was me who had to apparate away, and me who got drunk and let myself get kidnapped! You were right the whole time. I should have listened to you."

At this, Harry vigorously shook his head.

"I should have told you what that stupid letter was all about. You had a right to know. It was me who made you go in the first place. Merlin, I'm such a _git!" _

"You are not!" Ginny argued. "If anything, I'm a complete idiot! I can completely understand if you never want to talk to me ever agai-"

Harry kissed her, and her breath caught in her throat. Ginny didn't even notice when Lilac came into the room. Only when she heard the healer clearing her throat, did she realize that they weren't alone. They broke apart awkwardly, and Ginny blushed. Lilac had an amused expression on her face, and Ginny noticed that Lilac wasn't that much older than they were, and she was quite pretty.

_Does she like Harry? _Ginny thought. _Oh my Merlin, does _Harry_ like _her_?_ Only then did Ginny see the simple, but expensive-looking ring on Lilac's fourth finger of her left hand, and she felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"Mr. Potter, if you're feeling up to it, you're free to go. It seems that Mr. Malfoy hit you with the internal-organs-burning spell. Very effective, it seems, but very easy to counteract." She held out a phial with a glowing purple liquid inside it. "Just add a drop of this to some mint tea, drink it once every six hours for a week, and you should be back to normal." She smiled at Ginny, and then walked out of the otherwise empty ward. Ginny turned back to Harry.

"So, do you want to apparate back or should I-" It suddenly felt like someone was trying to split her head open with an ax. She put both of her hands to the sides of her head, trying to get the pain to stop.

"Ginny?" Harry's voice filled her ears, making the agony worse, but she couldn't tell him to stop talking. "Ginny, are you alright? Ginny, answer me! Please!"

"Damn it…" Ginny murmured, feeling herself slipping away, Harry's cries fading to nothingness.

**A/N: REVIEWS ARE LIKE ICE CREAM TO ME. I REALLY LOVE ICE CREAM. Seriously, reviews are my motivation.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so, so, so sorry for not updating recently! My mother, sister and I went to England and they were hogging the charger, so I had a dead laptop for five days! I was bitten by the highly poisonous Jily Bug and have been spending the past couple of weeks, er, months reading jily fics! I also got my first Flame review! Just to be clear, I am good with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, but if you are having a bad day, or just don't like my story, please be a helpful person. See the bottom for a longer note.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not J.K. Rowling. Sorry.**

When Ginny woke up, there was a painful throbbing in her head, and when she tried to sit up a healer pushed her back down into a thin mattress on top of a cot. This only confused her more. When had she gotten in a bed? Where was she? Well, St. Mungo's, obviously. She couldn't remember anything after they apparated out of the forest. How had she gotten there, and why did her head feel like there were two tiny people inside, trying to get out? Her thoughts were interrupted by the healer.

"Well, well," she tsked, "It seems that Mr. Malfoy is on a roll today."

"What spell did he use against her?" Harry spoke up, and Ginny almost jumped out of her skin. She hadn't noticed him sitting next to her. "I bet it was some really dark magic, right?" The healer only rolled her eyes.

"A rock," she said. "He used a rock." Harry gritted his teeth.

"_Aroq,_" he said, spitting the word out like it was poison. "I've never heard of that spell before. What does it do?" Ginny closed her eyes, exasperated.

"No, Harry, a rock," she said to him as if she was talking to a toddler. "She means Malfoy hit me in the head with a rock. It's not a spell." She watched realization cross over his face, and mentally reprimanded him for being so thick.

"Well," continued the healer – Lilac, Ginny remembered. "That and a very strong hangover. How much did you drink recently?" Ginny blushed.

"Well, I-I-I… a lot."

"But," said Harry, "Why didn't she pass out before? You know, when we were running, or when we were at Privet Drive?"

"Well," Lilac said, "I'm not sure, but I'm guessing adrenaline."

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes, but she will need to stay here for at least another day."

"Why?"

"So she can rest and regain her strength."

"She can rest at my house."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"And why is that?"

"Maybe, when you left to go eat, Ginny woke up, and maybe she told me that the last time she stayed at your house, you got in a huge fight, which made her leave, which caused this mess in the first place!"

"Ginny, did you really tell her?"

"Umm, maybe?"

"Well, that was _one time!_ It won't happen again, I promise! Come on Ginny, you want to stay at my house, right?"

"She's not going anywhere until tomorrow!"

"Okay, fine, but when she's out, bring her to my house!"

"Only if she wants to!"

"She does, right Ginny?" Ginny wanted to say yes, wanted to assure Harry that she wanted to stay at his house, wanted his presence there, but she couldn't. Why? Because she remembered that fight, remembered the look on his face when she persisted about that damn letter.

"Well, Harry," she said nervously, in a voice that was unfamiliar to her completely. This was why she couldn't stay at Harry's house, or maybe even be with him anymore. She didn't want to feel nervous when she told him anything. She wanted to have her own opinion on things, even – especially if they contradicted Harry's. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Harry, I think I'm just going to stay at the Burrow. I just need some space, you know?" Harry's face twisted from pleading to confusion, the to horror and anger as he processed what she was saying.

"Fine." And then he was gone, apparated back to Godric's Hollow. Fine. That one word held more anger and sorrow than any other word she'd ever heard Harry say.

In a way, she felt relieved. She didn't have to worry about Harry's temper, or screaming girls who claimed that they were in love with him, or the press. God it was going to feel good to finally get away from Rita Skeeter. She let herself drift off again, into dreamless sleep.

When she woke up, it was morning, and she found that someone had brought her breakfast, along with the paper. As she ate, she flipped through the pages and laughed at the article about Ron and Hermione getting caught snogging in a back alleyway next to the Three Broomsticks.

She wasn't laughing at them, she had known that they had been sneaking off so much that they were bound to get caught sooner or later, the press following them as much as they did.

She was laughing at the fact that they had been discovered by two young newspaper employees, a boy and a girl. They had probably only discovered Hermione and Ron by going off to snog, but finding a nice little surprise. She skipped over the obituaries without another glance. She didn't want to learn who had died this time.

When she turned the page, however, she scoffed at the little picture of Rita Skeeter in the corner, but as her eyes traveled to the title of the article, she gasped, her eyes bugged out of her head, and her fist clenched the paper so hard she was surprised the paper didn't rip.

**Ginny Weasley: Pregnant!**

**A/N: Guess who's going away for seven weeks? he, he, me. Surprise? but still, review as much as possible. Reviews mean for a faster update when I come back! Reviews are like candy to me... Candy is amazing... I will miss writing this on my laptop, but I will maybe try to write some down on actual paper (So old-fashioned), so I will have at least something to start off of when I get back. Again, please no flames, and even if the review is just "Cool story" or "I like cake", please review because it makes me really happy when someone has something nice to say. Bye! See you in seven weeks! *Hides behind chair as weapons fly at me* Oh! Before I forget, I need to ask you people something. I actually write a LOT of fanfiction, but I don't post them. I have been writing a lot of Jily fic. Should I post some, or not? Bye! Again!**


End file.
